


Saturday Night

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-06
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fic inspired by the song of the same name, written by Eve 6 to whom all lyrics in the story belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night

_Saturday night burns a redness on my face  
I tasted you tasted me you were never my taste  
Now you're left alone with precious thoughts  
Of half assed half an hour stops  
And talk so small I can't remember ever saying a word_

      By now, Sean should be used to Monday mornings. Elijah's shy smile, the "how are you?" and the hints of what transpired two nights ago under a fog of drink and _oh, why the fuck not?_ Because in reality, Elijah's just a kid. And Sean's not, and so it's up to him to be firm. It's up to him to admit that no, he actually doesn't remember what happened all that well, because it's happened to him so many times and he's working through a third divorce and too hard-hearted to care at this point.

      _"Please, damnit, Sean, please." _

_      "Get on your knees," he barks, merciless as always. "Want you to suck me, Elijah. That pretty little mouth…"_

_      He trails off as his finger brushes Elijah's cheek, the pad rough and calloused from sword fighting, but he's just manipulating, knowing that a little tender touch here will get him a lot more in the next five minutes. He doesn't care about how soft and pink and pretty Elijah's skin really is, or about the admiration and desire that shines in the other man's eyes._

_      "Suck," he demands, holding it out rudely to Elijah's pretty pink lips. And Elijah does._

_Laced with thick naivete  
Firm delusions can't be swayed  
Tell yourself you're happy  
We both know the truth  
It's false behind the dirty talk the dirty sheets the sexy walk  
Your eyes are closed your heart open wide and that's no good_

      Sean knows Elijah's living in a fantasy-land. Maybe when you've been acting since you were in diapers, it happens, but all Sean can see is Elijah, pretending.

      _"Hey 'Lighe. Wanna go out tonight?" _

_      Elijah doesn't look up, sipping at his coffee in the cloth folding chair and re-crossing his legs. "I don't think so, Orli. Not tonight."_

_      "Oh. Tired, then? You could come over and I'll make you some of my mum's famous soup for dinner. It's fabulous."_

_      Sean watches as Orlando's face falls progressively, but doesn't comment. "Thanks, Orli, but I'd rather not. I want to keep my… schedule open." Elijah's tone falters slightly. Sean doesn't look at him. _

      Elijah should go out with Orlando, and surely he knows it. He's not getting what he wants from Sean, and he isn't going to. But Sean's not going to be the one to tell him that.

_There is something up my sleeve  
There is nothing in-between  
You and me that you can't see  
So beg my pardon_

      Sean had one motive. That motive was sex. It was very simple to grasp, whether Elijah got it or not. What was between them was what was obviously between him; nothing else. Sean made no apologies about it.

      _"How about you come over tonight, Beanie? It's Saturday, we can chill, maybe I'll make you some supper…"_

_      Elijah's back is against the trailer. Everyone has gone home and Sean has his hand down Elijah's trousers, stroking quickly and efficiently, not bothering to prolong. He leans in, licks a spot of his own come from the corner of Elijah's mouth before responding. _

_      "I don't think so, Elijah. I've got things to do." Elijah sighs, and then Elijah comes._

_Honesty's a virtue that can hurt you let it be  
The thought that counts is counting down the minutes 'till I leave  
And when I do you'll be looking for security in words  
Though you know that you won't get it for the better for the worse_

      People are always praising Elijah for being such an upright young man, for always telling the truth and doing the right thing. Sean personally thinks Elijah could use some roughing up. He's too nice., _too_ upstanding. Elijah needs to learn to fuck for fucking's sake, rather than focusing on what's said and what isn't. Sean thinks he might teach Elijah a lesson.

      _"You're not going to get a boyfriend out of me, Elijah. You're not going to get a lover." Elijah's face falls, for they're standing in Sean's house for once, not a back alleyway or a trailer, and he clearly thought otherwise. "You're not even going to get a best friend. But you are going to get a fuck. So I suggest you take it." _

_      Elijah stares, blinks._

_      "Take it, you fucker!" Sean screams, and boxes Elijah right across the chin. _

_      He stumbles backwards, looking at Sean in disbelief. He raises a hand to his mouth, looks at the shocking shade of red now painting his fingers, and then his look changes to fire, and he's spitting blood onto Sean's carpet. _

_      Sean grins maniacally as Elijah slams into him, forces him to the floor, and grapples with Sean's belt. Now you've got it, lad._

      Maybe Sean should quite fucking with Elijah's head. Maybe he should let the boy go be a sweet boy with the other sweet boys on set. But Elijah's arse is tight and his mouth is dirty, and now that Sean's gotten Elijah to capitulate it's hard and rough and violent.

      Elijah catches Sean's eye from across the bar and he nods, follows him out into the alley. He could stop, but he doesn't want to. It's Saturday night, after all.

_I apologize for me  
Then I'm back in a couple weeks  
I'm too weak to help it  
Don't know how to end it  
I apologize for me._


End file.
